


Another hunt

by Selwyn111



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: Daud hears news of the coup and thinks its time to pull himself out of retirement.





	Another hunt

He had changed in the fifteen years since he murdered an Empress, stolen her child in an old coup for Hiram. He had wanted nothing more than to leave the city but others needed him. His gang, clients, and the Empress in waiting. Given a riddle from a floating bastard he found out that Emily was more than just a pawn in the games of wrongful men.

She was to be a puppet for a game of witches and warlocks. 

He did what he could, empty inside from years of death. He let some go, he had to prove to himself that he wasn’t a pawn, that he could change destiny. It hurt being betrayed by Lurk, aiding Delilah, but he had his revenge. Going to the old Brigmore manor and sealing her fate, sealing her to void. 

That was a long time ago. He had struggled to keep his composure, the drink was tempting, and also other things. He had gotten past that, almost. He could enjoy a drink while sitting with others in a bar, his line of work had him well set for coin. Looking at the half filled glass he ordered the door opens

Guards still made him uneasy, the oldest habits are the last to fade taking a long sip, today would be a full glass day. The two guards approach the bar muttering to each other, One starts to unfold the pieces of paper that he was holding, sticking his hand out to the other having a hammer passed into his hand he start to nail up the poster while the other speaks. 

“Attention citizens. We have just received new from Dunwall. As of three days ago, Delilah Kaldwin is our new Empress. All hail Delilah, first of her name.” 

Daud’s head turns and stares at the poster. It was her alright down to the last smug piece of hair. He hadn’t failed, he saw her be ripped into the void, cursing out his name. A hand on his shoulder and the bartender is looking at him the glass shattered in his hand, through his glove.

“Tell them I won’t be in today.” Daud says to the bartender. Whispering to himself so the guards can't hear, “I am going on a witch hunt. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really short oneshot but I wanted to make this for a while now. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
